Persuasion
by Ares' Warrior Babe
Summary: What would have happened if that damn bee never stung Scully in FTF? Would she still have left? One Shot


A/N: Okay I wrote this in like twenty minutes. It literally came to me when I was listening to a song. So this is my Thanksgiving present to you guys.

Disclaimer: (looks at a door that has Chris Carter written on it. Walks in and opens a toy chest.) Hello Mulder and Scully . . . . (grins evilly) They're mine! Okay so they're not, but I promise I will put them back when I'm done playing with them!

His face was getting closer to hers. The moment they had been waiting for, for what seemed like forever finally came. Mulder's lips were on hers. The kiss was filled with love, passion and a plea. When they parted, Mulder still held Scully's face in his hands. "I love you." His voice filled the empty hallway.

Another tear made its way down her face. _'How can I leave him? I don't want to live without him.' _She tried to smile but failed. "I love you too," Scully took a deep breath. "but we can't be together."

Mulder felt his heart shattering into thousands of pieces. "Why not?" He asked in a small voice.

"Because I always end up getting hurt." She turned to walk away but was quickly stopped by Mulder's hand on her wrist.

He laced his fingers with hers. "But I'm different. I wouldn't hurt you." He gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back as he lead her into his apartment.

MSR MSR MSR MSR

Scully looked towards the bed. Mulder was sleeping peacefully. She never intended to sleep with him. Things just progressed so fast, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to stop it anyway. She wished things didn't have to be this way, she wished she could think of a way for them to be together. Scully focused on the note in her hand. It was getting harder for her to breath. If she didn't leave now, she never would. Taking one final look at her love, she left.

As she walked out the door, tears were falling. She quietly whispered, "Please forgive me."

MSR MSR MSR MSR

Mulder awoke to birds singing outside his apartment. He was in bliss. He finally told Scully he loved her, and she said the same. It seemed like a cliché to say he could die in this moment being the happiest man alive, but that's how he felt. He rolled over to find the bed empty. "Scully?" He called. Not receiving an answer, he pulled on his boxers and went out into the living room. "Scully?" Mulder was frantic. _'This can't be happening!' _ He moved to go into the hallway when he saw it. There was a piece of paper taped to his door. Mulder quickly scanned the contents, immediately noticing it was in Scully's handwriting.

_Mulder,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there, but I can't be with you. I don't want to get hurt, I don't want our jobs tearing us apart. But mostly, I don't want to hurt you._

_I do love you._

_Scully_

Mulder threw the note down and ran into his bedroom. Five minutes later he came out dressed. He grabbed his car keys and ran out of his apartment.

The drive to Maggie Scully's was relatively short since Mulder was still going out of his mind about Scully. What would he say to her? Would she even let him in to listen? The clouds above him were gray, threatening to rain at any given moment. He quickly parked the car and ran up to the door. He pounded on the door. When Maggie opened the door her asked, "Where is she? I need to see her."

Maggie held sympathy for him. She had heard Dana saying something about making a mistake. She had automatically assumed that it had to do with Fox also. "I'm sorry Fox, but Dana's not here. She went for a walk. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Mulder gave a small smile. "No thank you." He turned and started walking towards his car when he saw a flash of red off to his right. He jogged over to her. "Scully, we need to talk." Thunder was heard in the distance. Scully didn't say anything. "Why did you leave?"

"Didn't you get my note?"

"That's not the point. Scully I thought we had an understanding last night. Or was I just wrong and part of a game." He said hurt evident in he voice.

Scully looked into his eyes. "Mulder last night was the best night of my life. I don't regret it. But I don't want either of us to get hurt. That's why we can't do this." She turned to walk to the house.

"But I love you." Rain started to pour down on both of them. Scully stared at him. "I love you and I will do anything to make this work. I don't want to lose you."

Mulder saw the raindrops mixing with the tears on her cheeks. Scully gave a him a small smile. She started to see things from his perspective and realized, she loved him too much to let anything get in the way of them being together. "I think you may have to persuade me a little."

Mulder walked closer to her and put his arms around her. He gave her a long and passion-filled kiss. "Is that enough persuasion?"

They both smiled at each other and resumed kissing each other in the summer rain.

The End

So what do you think?


End file.
